loc_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Casaka (LightVoid)
Casaka is the name of one of the more powerful nations on the Worlds as well as the name of its capital, which also goes by the moniker 'The City of Glass' History Founding On the desert world of Yrie, the God Grawlf read from the Codex of Thinking Things, filled with the combined musings of the Gods on the nature of intelligence and how to create a being that was neither God nor brute animal. When he had finished reading, he summoned forth the Sun Worms, who tunneled through the desert and turned the patch he floated over molten. Here he began to work, fashioning a tall glass being named Karhedron, the leader of Casaka. From his template came the other Glass Titans, after realizing that most of Yrie was unable to sustain their forms, the Glass Titans resolved to form a military state called Casaka to extend their lands to encompass all of the desert. After Karhedron ripped a tusk from the Tarrasque and drove the beast deep under the earth, the Casakan peoples, now grown to include other forms of titans such as Meteoric Titans and Salt Titans, were given the chance to grow. Soon from out of the desert appeared the City of Glass itself, spires of twisted glass reaching up into the skies and shining like a beacon across the southern continent of Yrie. The City also began to encounter its neighbors and trade sprung to life. Seeds of Conflict As Casaka grew in power, it began to attract the attention of other gods. After Karhedron and several warriors rescued the Dhorem from the [Trolls, the patron gods of both races visited Casaka, both damaging the city and demanding that the Titans mind their own business. Upset and frustrated, the Casakans began to build their military and fortify their borders, turning away all Trolls specifically. Still troubled, Karhedron asked the Spirits of Nature if their brethren knew of other places, other worlds, that had deserts like their own and was informed that the Isles of Wonder had many desert worldlets. Karhedron tasked a secret group of Titans to begin devising a way for his people to leave Yrie and set up colonies on other worlds with deserts. Over time, a firm alliance with the Dhoremi was achieved, leading to increased animosity directed towards the City from Ymalos. As the years progress, the secret project, a starship, is completed by Samtaana while, despite their best efforts, the Dhorem are slowly but systematically hunted to near extinction until as a last ditch effort to save the remnants of the population, the Casakans move the remaining Dhoremi into Casaka itself as Karhedron approaches the Blood Trolls one final time to sue for peace. The Undead Invasion and Escape from Yrie. However, the Blood Trolls were nowhere to be found, their villages empty, their fires doused and signs of struggle evident. He returned, disconcerted, to find Yrie beset by an undead army of Trolls and other spirits moving towards the borders of the desert. An unnatural chill fell over Yrie as a cloud moved before the sun and the deserts of Yrie were covered with snow. Freezing, the titans could not hope to hold the horde of undead for long until they summoned forth the sun worms to form pools of molten glass around the city, heating the area and allowing the titans to set up a new perimeter of defense. At this point all work turned to the completion of the Ark and the sending off of the first colony. As the cold and undead moved closer to the city and few of their allies stirred to aid them, the Casakan people were determined to see at least some portion of their civilization survive them. However, an unexpected push of undead separated those working on the Ark from those in Casaka. Moments before their position was overrun by undead, the Ark labored into the heavens and away from the planet as the Titans from Casaka cheered. On board, leading the expedition, was Kythandrin, Karhedron's son. Eventually, the Titans were confined in their city by a besieging army of undead. In desparation, the Worm-handlers of Casaka summoned up the sun worms once more, causing them to create a moat of molten glass that surrounded the city and, aside from a few flying assaults, brought the attack to a halt. Beneath the city, the workers that had been tasked long ago by Karhedron to find a way for his people to leave Yrie labored at a feverish pace to hammer together an escape mechanism before the inhabitants of the city succumbed to hunger. It is at this point that the Gods step in. Grawlf and the Harbringer force the Undead out of the desert for a time, giving the people of Casaka a reprieve to sortie out and gather more food and supplies. However, it is at this time that the Tarrasque returns and Karhedron engages it in single combat to prevent it from disrupting the sun worms. The Tarrasque is driven away once more, but Karhedron is left broken and dying as the protective spell on the desert fails and the undead swarm back over the dunes. As Karhedron crawls towards the City, the Doom of Yrie occurs, and Karhedron watches as Casaka drains the moat and with a pillar of blinding white light, blasts free of the planet, the secret designs of Titans finished at last. Kardedron dies, but is reborn as an Exarch of Grawlf for his long service and stewardship of Casaka. He leaps up and rejoins the city as it pushes towards the Isles of Wonder and as Yrie shakes itself into pieces behind them. A New Home For a long while the City of Glass floated in the void, traveling towards the Isles of Wonder. Eventually the city arrived and landed on an uninhabited planetoid, using the Lens of Casaka to turn much of the surface into a sandy desert. The four Sun Worms that had powered the city were freed, and soon life began to have a sense of normalcy about it, even with the great gas giant dominating the sky. They called their home Maru and began to reconnect with their old trading partners as well as the dominant nation on the Isles: The Quori. As the Vof'Dar Apocolypse occurs on Lor'quhan and Vedra, the Glass Titans begin to go to war with the Quori at the urging of Ravnos(the exarch posing as Grawlf) as Karhedron blasts off in a new ship to attempt to find his son. Culture When speaking of the culture of Casaka, there are two major things to discuss. The organization of its people and what its people found important. The long (nearly immortal) lives of the Glass Titans themselves significantly influenced both aspects of Caskan culture. In the begining, Casaka was ruled by popular acclaim by Karhedron, the first of the Glass Titans and the one selected to lead by Grawlf. However, as the number of Titans grew and the City grew larger and larger, Karhedron soon realized that it would be impossible for him to lead all by himself. Casaka then transitioned into a civilian-led government, with elections held every fifty years to nominate four leaders, who sat with Karhedron in the Casakan Conclave, which met for one month every year to discuss policy for the year to come. At the present moment, a power struggle is underway as the Cult of the Eye, led in secret by the rebel Exarch Ravnos has replaced many of the members of govenrment with their own members and Karhedron is nowhere to be found. Casaka are master glassworkers, and their city reflects this, with impossible spires reaching towards the heavens and arcing gracefully over the streets. Most of the artistic expression of the Titans takes the form of architecture, and buildings in the City tend to last only as long as the owner is entertained by its shape. In recent years, statuary of fallen heroes has begun to crop up around the city, although most Casakans view this as fooloshness. Notable People, Locations and Artifacts People: Karhedron, Kythandrin Places: Casaka, the City of Glass Artifacts: The Lens of Casaka, the Star Drive Nation Statistics Total Nation Power: 27 Base Power:1 Nourishes: 11. Techs: 15 Taught Directly: Architecture,Mining, Divine Magic, Literacy, Void-Engines(F) Through Trade: Shamanism, Nature Magic, Agriculture, Philosophy, Hunting, Warrior Skills, Domestication, Ritual Magic, Literacy, Shipbuilding Category:LV Populaces